In known rectifier apparatus utilizing button diodes, the diodes are soldered onto the heat sink or braced between heat sinks by compression springs. This type of arrangement has been found unsatisfactory under conditions wherein the apparatus is exposed to a large amount of vibration and/or temperature variations, as is the case in motor vehicles. Further, sufficient cooling often does not take place, particularly for large variations in load.